


Lick My Lips

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: What happens when there is a rain delay in free practise and Sebastian is bored





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> For the amazing CustardCreamies request of a bored Sebastian being entertained. I was listening to Katharine McPhee's Lick My Lips when I wrote this

She's watching Sebastian. She's always watching him. It's kind of the point with this being a Grand Prix Friday and all. Except today is slightly different, the intense rain is making racing difficult. Impossible even. So here she is, wrapped up away from the cold and wet, safely tucked up in the corner of the Ferrari garage. She watches as Sebastian steps out of his car, talking to his engineer. She hears him be told it's too wet to go out, watches as he trudges to his seat at the back. He doesn't look impressed, the look on his face could almost be a sulk. 

She's seen that look a few times over the years. Always when he can't get to play, especially the type of play they enjoy together. She gets butterflies just thinking of being with him. She knows she's addicted to him, never quite getting enough. He's obviously sighing now, the delay clearly getting the better of his patience. He's slouching in his seat, arms crossed, frowning at the tv screen showing that the rain has no intention on stopping. She pulls out her phone and types, 'Stop pouting, you know what it does to me ;)' She watches as Sebastian checks his messages, a smirk appearing on his face instantly. He looks over to her and flashes her a grin that could only be described as filthy. She licks her lips, returning a coy smile. It isn't long before she receives a message back, 'and what did we say about you and what licking your lips does to me? ;)'. Her heat beats furiously at the implications of his words. She knows she probably shouldn't but she finds herself typing, 'Why don't we go find out then?'. She stands and heads out the back of the garage towards his cool down room, knowing Sebastian well enough to know he won't resist. 

She doesn't have to wait long before she finds him entering the room and locking the door behind him. He flashes her another smile, his eyes sparkling with want. He looks so gorgeous like this, all hers. He leans in close to kiss her, before pulling away slightly so their noses are touching, intensely gazing at each other. "I'm so bored out there Schätzchen, entertain me?". She doesn't need to be told twice, she closes the gap between them and kisses him much more passionately than before. The taste of Sebastian has fast become her favourite thing. She never tires of this, always wanting more. She reluctantly pulls away again, enjoying the sight of Sebastian with his kiss swollen lips and eyes darkened with want. Running her hands across his chest she pushes his overalls down his arms. She pauses for a second to appreciate the sight in front of her, his overalls sitting dangerously low, his fireproof underwear highlighting his well defined abs. Sebastian is watching her intently his breathing heavy, the slight flush on his face making him look even more gorgeous.

They stand for a while enjoying the anticipation of what is to come. Realising that Sebastian is still in the middle of Free Practise and could be called back at any point if the weather eases off makes her move abruptly and yank his overalls and underwear down his muscular legs. She falls to her knees, gently running her hand down his hardening length. The sudden movement makes Sebastian gasp in pleasure so she continues her strokes, gradually increases the pressure. His cries get louder a mixture of moans and encouragement. She glances up at him to see his eyes screwed tightly shut, his tongue slightly sticking out like he always does when he concentrates. She giggles to herself, which snaps Sebastian out of whatever thoughts he was in. He looks down blissfully happy, clearing enjoying the feeling of her hand on him. She licks her lips causing him to moan out a strangled cry, "Please liebling I need you. I want you so much".

  
She can never refuse his needs so she slowly removes her hand and slides his length into her mouth. The sudden heat makes him moan even more loudly than before. She swirls her tongue around him, savouring the addictive taste of him. Sebastian is moving uncontrollably now, sliding in and out of her mouth. He grasps at her hair, tugging slightly harder than she's used to, her position on the floor starting to get slightly uncomfortable. But it's all worth it to see Sebastian this undone, moaning her name amongst the incoherent mixture of German and English profanities. His thrusts are becoming harder, faster and she can tell by how his breath is even more ragged that he won't be long before he finds his release. Which is just as well as a sudden sharp knock on the door makes them both momentarily stop moving but stay joined. A team member shouting through the door that practise is over and he needs to present himself to the waiting media. Sebastian shakily finds his voice, "I won't be long, I'm coming". She finds herself laughing around his cock, at his choice of words. Her laughter vibrates around him, causing him to moan like she's never heard him before. It takes him a second to realise what she finds funny, grinning down at her, "I only told them the truth. Hurry up before you get me in trouble".

  
They start to move again, his thrusts even more frantic than before, the need to come even more urgent. It doesn't take long before she feels him slow his pace finding his release filling her mouth with his load. She swallows it all down, relishing in feeling all of Sebastian. He's completely undone now, leaning back on the wall, his eyes half closed, tongue slightly sticking out again. She lets him slip from her mouth. Standing up she playfully bites his tongue then gently caresses the side of his face causing him to open his eyes fully. She licks her lips again, still tasting Sebastian and again kisses him, this time much more serenely than before. He sighs contently before he reaches for his overalls to pull them up, trying to make himself look more presentable than he feels. Sebastian gives her one last kiss before heading for the door. As he unlocks it he turns to face her, "thanks liebling, you are amazing. Later I'll make you feel so good". He flashes her another dirty grin before leaving. Her heart beats faster at the thought, he's the only one she'll ever want, she can't wait for tonight. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian repays the favour

It's been a long day, one that Sebastian isn't finished with so here she is making her way back to the hotel on her own. She knows it won't be too long before he joins her but she still feels that dull ache she always has when she's away from him. She sighs as she slides the key in the lock and steps into the room. She stares in shock at the sight before her, the room is covered in candles and rose petals. There is a huge bouquet of all her favourite flowers sitting next to a box of luxury Belgian chocolates and a bottle of champagne on the desk. She can see a note addressed to her propped up against the bottle. It's distinctively Sebastian's writing and when she picks it up she smiles as she realises it has been torn from his racing notebook, the one he always carries around at races. She gently unfolds it, unveiling a message from him, 'Mein liebling, it won't be long until I join you so until then relax with some of your favourite things. Then when I arrive I will make you feel even better than you made me feel today. Ich liebe dich, always your Seb xx'. She has tears in her eyes, overwhelmed by the thought of him doing this all for her. Especially on a race weekend. She wonders how he managed to arrange all of this in such a short time, but then it is Sebastian and he always has a knack of surprising people.

  
She decides to change into something more comfortable, so quickly undresses and pulls one of Sebastian's shirts on. She pours herself a drink, grabs the box of chocolates and settles down on the bed waiting for him. It isn't long before she hears Sebastian open the door and enter the room. She watches as he dumps his bag near the door and stride over to her. She leans up to kiss him before throwing her arms around his neck, "Thank you for the presents". He smiles back at her, "I'm not done yet". He moves away from her and she watches as he pulls a small gift bag from his hoodie pocket and hands it over. She carefully pulls out the pink tissue paper to reveal a gorgeous silver elephant pendant. There's a tiny love heart engraved on it and she notices their initials next to it. Her eyes well up again as she exclaims how much she loves it.

She launches herself at Sebastian again kissing him even more passionately than before. When they break the kiss, her heart skips a beat looking at Sebastian, his grin is even wider, he's clearly happy she loves his gift. He tenderly moves her hair out of the way to help fasten the pendant around her neck. She returns his grin asking him, "How did you arrange all this since free practise?". "Magic", he laughs, "and I have so much more to show you tonight". He adds a playful wink which makes her giggle, "Cheesy, Vettel, very cheesy".

Sebastian's still laughing as he moves even closer to her, gently pushing her back down onto the bed, trailing kisses down her neck. She can feel the slight tickle of his beard as he moves his lips against her skin. It's been a while since he'd done this while not clean shaven and she has missed the feeling. He pauses to look up and her, "This, liebling, is where I make you feel really good". She moans as he resumes kissing her neck, feeling the faint touch of his hands on her body as he starts to undo the buttons on her shirt. Once they're all undone, he pulls the material away from her body and immediately runs his hands over her stomach. Reaching upwards, he drags his fingers over her now sensitive skin until he reaches her breasts. Without warning Sebastian wraps his mouth around her nipple and sweeps his tongue across, enjoying the sound of her sudden gasp. The mixture of the harsh rhythm of tongue and gentle stroke of his fingers has her breathing heavy, moaning his name, her eyes begging him to move his attention lower.

He pulls away from her nipples and she moans at the loss of his hot mouth. Sebastian leans towards where she left the bottle of champagne and picks it up. "I want us to enjoy all the presents I bought you" he says with a mischievous grin, "I think it's time for more champagne." He tips some of it on her bare stomach, watching as the sudden cold makes her shudder. He uses his tongue to follow the rivulets of champagne forming on her stomach, taking his time to savour the drink and tease her. As he edges ever so closer to her thighs he feels her hands grab his hair. He knows she wants more so take a tentative lick down her centre. She gasps and takes a sharp breath in, tightening her grip on his hair. His tongue is persistent, adding the much needed pressure on her clit she requires. She's so close now, Sebastian is taking her to the edge but not allowing her to fall over it just yet. Her hair pulling is bordering on pain but it just adds that extra edge to the desire he feels for her.

She feels him move and watches as Sebastian removes his clothes. He positions himself half draped over her aching body and resumes their previous kisses. She can feel how hard he is already, how much he wants her. His tongue works his way into her mouth and she moans into it loving the assault. She can taste herself and it makes her want him even more. She breaks away from him to beg him to take her. He doesn't resist. He carefully lines himself at her entrance and gently pushes forward. He moves against her, in and out softly, just enough to make her gasp for more. She's rocking her hips to meet his thrusts and the feeling is overwhelming for both of them. They get lost in each others eyes, hands wandering with not a single bit of each others bodies they haven't explored. The rhythm is soft and unhurried, unlike earlier there is no need to rush and Sebastian wants to make sure that she is fully satisfied. They lose track of time, the only thing that can see is each other.

She can feel him inside her, stretching her wholly, feel his love radiating throughout her body. The feeling is intense, not like anything she's ever felt before with anyone. Every movement she can feel Sebastian, connected by much more than just sex. She's desperate for him to make her come, every part of her feels like her skin is on fire. He knows her well enough to see she's ready, so picks up the pace to add pressure to her already growing need for him. He's close himself, feeling all familiar heat building within him so he reaches down between them to stroke her clit. She moans uncontrollably at the feeling, her body shuddering with his touch. It doesn't take long for her to scream his name as they come together, falling apart and losing themselves within each other. The feeling is so intense they take a moment to enjoy being so close whilst recovering from their high.

Sebastian reluctantly moves first, pulling out and immediately wrapping her back in his arms. She gives him another longing kiss before tucking her head into his neck. There's no need for them to speak. She feels more content than she ever has before, she's with her loving Sebastian and it feels like nothing in the world can hurt her. He's gently stroking her back, encouraging her to sleep. Before she does she tells him, "It doesn't matter about the results today, tomorrow is going to be a brighter day. I love you my champion". She feels him smile as he kisses the top of her head before he replies, "You know I won't give up Schätzchen. Ich liebe dich".


End file.
